Flight of a Star
by BloodMyst
Summary: ok, there has been a major messup and somehow I'm missing a chapter, um , i really sorry though I don't think anyone was really reading this anyways. I gonna try to fix this as son as possible but as finals are coming up it could be a while, thanks
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, never will, if I did I would not be writing fanfiction, I would be making the show as I saw fit, or rather, umm, well, yeah, sure. Whatever I don't own it and that's that.  
  
A/N: This is my sequel to Runa Sister of Seto. Enjoy. It might be a little confusing if you haven't read the first but oh well.  
  
Anime Angel of Silence: Thanx, really thanx, I haven't gotten that many reviews, so it is really good to know that people like my stories.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
It all started 4 years ago, living in the desert. Just Darkness and me, a gift from the gods or so my brother told me. 4 years ago I was betrothed to the prince of Egypt, Yami. 4 years ago I escaped, with the help of my brother, I was lucky, if not for him I would be being trained to be his queen. 4 years ago I left my brothers, my place and my home. 4 years ago I was no longer Runa the daughter of the late high priest and priestess. No now I am the shadow, the unseen. I don't make human contact often, only when I desperately need supplies, and even then I have to pretend to be a male of an older age. So far only 2 times and I really prefer not to have to deal with people. I've leaned to survive in the desert, whether with deadly sandstorms or calm wind, and while living as I do I have discovered the magic that seems to run through my veins. Though I have no idea how, even though my parents were chosen to be the high priests, they had no magic and to the best of my knowledge, there isn't any magic in my family.  
  
I don't remember much about my past, just my brothers, flashes, and the night that I fled. Ever since then I've been free, a freedom that not many have felt often. I often thank the gods for helping me escape and for giving me this freedom. To feel the wind blowing, while just standing in the moonlight. Moonlight has always been special to me; Seto used to call me a child of the goddess of the moon and stars. When I had to flee Seto told me to choose a new name, something I have yet to do. I'm just the one that no one knows, the mystery.  
  
I live in solitude but that's OK. This life fits me well though I have much to learn I know that I'm still a child who knows much more than any child should. For some reason I have always known much pain, it's strange to think about because of something that haunts my dreams. A voice distant and knowing saying "she will know much pain, that is the price of her birth". Though lately it has changed, now it it's "She will know much pain, for that was the price of her birth, she will know much pain for that is the price of being born again with a mystic spirit". That voce haunts my dreams and always shall.  
  
I live in solitude but there is change in the air, I shall move on and something shall change.  
  
I come across a town, may as well go in, sort of low on supplies. As I ride into the town. I make sure that my face is covered, if anyone were to discover too much about me, well I really don't want to think about that. Looking around I see children running around, even some around my age. Well I never said I was normal. I ride past the children, wishing just a little that I could join them, to the shops. I get off darkness and tie a lead rope around her neck, that way I would have a little more control and wouldn't have to tie her up, not something I was willing to do. At last I find what I'm looking for.  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
"How may I help you?" The man said. This food stall looked like it would have what I wanted without the shopkeeper asking to many questions  
  
"I should like to purchase some salted meets, and dried fruit, as much as this can buy" as I placed 3 gold coins on the counter, they may have been small but were worth a good amount.  
  
"Why yes" the man seemed surprised at his payment, not many people paid for food with gold from the palace.  
  
He handed me the food; I wrapped it in some cloth and placed it in a saddlebag. One other thing, do you know where I would be able to get some very durable cloth? I have a very long way to go, and what I do have won't last very long."  
  
The man nodded and gave me directions, I thanked him then went on my way.  
  
I had been out of the city and traveling for about an hour, as it was starting to get dark I knew we would have to stop soon.  
  
"All right Darkness, why don't we stop here, hmm?"  
  
Sighing I start the fire, as the blaze picks up I sat just looking at the flames trying to see my brothers, sometimes I could but not tonight it seemed. I stand up and decide to get some work done. I pick up two of the saddlebags and bring them to the fire. First I take out some of the dried fruit, very tough which was fine, reaching into the other bag I notice the small tear shaped crystal that had fallen out, smiling sadly I dig through the bag till I find some white cloth, as I wrap the small tear shaped crystal I remember when I discovered it.  
  
Flashback  
  
Finally I stop the horse, almost falling off. I look through one of the bags. Clothes. As I change into the clothes from the bag, I notice something sparkle. I reach down and pick up a small tear shaped crystal, from a fold in the dress.  
  
End Flashback  
  
That was a long time ago and now I sit and work on sewing some new clothes, almost all the clothes I have are too worn out to wear anymore, but they still have other uses. Sighing I decide to stop working and go to bed. `````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Silently looking eyes glittered, brown eyes that thought this was a little more interesting than at first. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: OK, this is my sequel, I hope you enjoyed. Please review, it'll help me post the next chapter up a lot sooner, oh and I hope this chapter was of a satisfactory length. 


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, never will, if I did I would not be writing fanfiction, I would be making the show as I saw fit, or rather, umm, well, yeah, sure. Whatever I don't own it and that's that.  
  
A/N: This is my sequel to Runa Sister of Seto. Enjoy. It might be a little confusing if you haven't read the first but oh well. I want people to review and tell me how I can make my story better or if people have ideas or yeah, whatever you all seem to hate my stories anyways.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Suddenly I awoke. Something was wrong. I stood up grabbing a knife.  
  
"Shh, girl, it's all right" Darkness was frightened never a good sign. Stroking Darkness's mane, I heard the sound again. The only good thing was they probably thought I was only awake because of darkness. The person was breathing very heavily. Seconds pass like hours, the person is creeping closer. Slowly I turned, then suddenly...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
As the person reached to grab me I turned and grabbed him and put my knife to his throat.  
  
"If your smart you'll tell me what you're doing here" I hissed I defiantly did not like people who snuck up on me.  
  
"I come from a nearby village, a desert tribe if you will. We saw you ride from the town, we were curious because you were no man but a girl and a young one at that."  
  
"You should be careful of what you say, I'm the one with the knife."  
  
"True, but I know who's after you."  
  
"Really? Who?  
  
"The Pharaoh and the prince, they seek a girl your age with silver hair and eyes that never seem to match. They are offering a very handsome reward to the one who brings her back to them, and now why would they want her back and not just demand your head?" He said this like it was life and death, and to me it was.  
  
Why was he telling me this, how does he know this? Is he trying to help me or is he going to try to the pharaoh? To...Yami? All these thoughts run through my mind as I stood there  
  
"My tribe wishes to help you, please trust me on this. My mother is a visionary, she saw you and your plight, if you trust me, I can help you"  
  
He seemed sincere, but could I trust him?  
  
"You can trust me, please trust me"  
  
"Alright, but don't expect much?  
  
He smiled "Come, you will see, whether you believe it or not. I must get my horse, while I do that you get ready to leave."  
  
As he left I wondered what his tribe could want with me, it wasn't a normal thing for people to help each other. That I remember from my time at the temple. No one ever helped any one else unless there was something they got back, what was so wrong with doing something for someone else for nothing in return. This I think as I get all my things together.  
  
"Come-on darkness, lets get you saddled up. We have to go now, this person might be able to help us, if we're able to trust him, so how bout it girl? You wanna trust him or not?" Shaking her head I laughed "Yeah I guess we should give him a chance, Seto would want us to. We'll give him a chance." Smiling I picked up the last bag to secure to Darkness's saddle. A box fell out and opened, several Items fell out.  
  
"I take it those where from your mother." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I'm not sure who these objects where from, I found them in my pack after 4 days of riding away from my old life."  
  
"Why do you not talk about your old life, did you not have something of great value to you that had to leave behind, is that something not worth talking about?"  
  
"What I lost is none of your concern, and there is no point in talking about it because there is very little chance I will ever be there again so you can be quiet now, just lead the way." Grabbing the box and dropping it into the bag, I jumped on Darkness. "Come on, let's go"  
  
"As you wish"  
  
And with that we rode into the darkness. Little did I know. I wondered about my brothers, I missed them so much, they had been my life but he had taken that away. Someday I would return to them. Yami would see the mistake of trying to make me his queen, he would see the mistake of making me leave my brothers, my home. Little did I know that my brothers life had taken a turn for the worst.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
A/N: OK people I want reviews, would it kill you to leave some reviews!!!!!!!!!!! OK if you don't like it say so and tell me what I can do to make it better, please. Oh yeah if you do tell me you don't like it you better give me a reason, if for the only reason is that I don't type a rant about stupid people saying something and not giving reason for it!!! Ok I done. Please review, thanx 


	3. No Title

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, if I did I wouldn't live in a house that blows in the wind.

A/N: Sorry bout the long wait, hopefully it won't take me as long to put the next chapter up

*blah* = thinking

----------------------------------------------

(Seto prov.)

Here at the palace life wasn't worth living. To live life serving a prince who ruined your life. At 15 I was the most likely choice for next high priest, I with they would just leave me alone. Someday Yami would pay. I don't know how or when but he will pay for what he has done to my family. To him it's not enough he's still looking for her. He has to let her go. She said she would return someday, I pray to the gods never. If my sister ever returned, If my sister ever returned… All I can hope is that she never returns and prince Yami never finds her.

"Ah Seto, I've been looking for you"

"Is that so Yami?"

"Yes I believe they have told you that you are to become the next high priest"

"Yes I've been told. I don't care much save that the current high priest should already be with the gods. Not with us"

"He was the only one who was certified to take over as high priest when your father died, my father told me it was even more difficult to find a high priestess to take over as high priestess after your mother died. He swears that your mother was blessed by the gods" chuckling he added "He swears if she had a sister she would have the job before he would think of any one else"

"Wouldn't your father know if my mother had a sister?"

"My father never knew, she was from some tribe in the desert, the only reason we ever found her was because of your father, actually you were born before you mother was high priestess"

"How would you know any of this, what right is it of yours to know any of this?" He truly had right to know this, it was my family, my mother.

"My father told me" He said looking smug He told me all about how your mother found your father.

"Why would he do something like that?"

"Well you see, it's quite simple, my father has been searching for this tribe since your mother died. He believes that the people of the tribe would be good priests and priestesses, and in his opinion if any of them are as good as your mother than they need to be here, simple as that." 

"Should the people of that tribe be able to choose, it is _their _life. Would your father not give them a choice, instead of forcing them to do something they don't wish to do?

"My father searches for the tribe, he would attempt to convince a few to come, but I would have a different approach."

"Oh Yami, what would your approach be?"

"I would require a few children every few years to be chosen to come and be trained in the temple. That would me my approach" he was very smug

*Yami when we were kids you would have never come up with anything like that, what happened to you? Did something happen that I am not aware of* this I only thought, and I knew what had happened, he met my sister.

"Well Yami is there a true reason you are talking to me, or is it just to bother me?"

"Well Seto, since you ask, there is a reason, you know of the celebration there is, correct?"

"Yes what does that have to do with me?"

"You shall escort our guest, you are being sent to another kingdom to get our guest, you will not let any harm befall them, do you understand?"

"What could be so special about this person that you would send no less than the high priest in training to get him?"

"Well for starters he's a her" he said chuckling "Also she is of great importance to me, and you must have her here as soon as possible, my father wishes to she her one last time"

Well that makes a lot of sense, Yami's father is on his deathbed.

"All right, when do I have to be ready? Where am I to go?"

"Be ready by tonight, and then go to the throne room, you will receive further instruction there"

"Hn"

"Oh, and Seto, try to have some fun"

"Why?"

"Because you have been like this since your sister disappeared, and you don't have to worry about it, I'll find her someday, I promise you."

*Yami if you ever find my sister I might kill you, if you ever find my sister, if she was willing to hurt herself when you first came along, what would it be like now, she has her on life, she should live it, it's her fate let her choose it for herself.* "Yami I will do as you ask, but for what reason is this person so important?"

"You shall see in due time"

-------------------------------

Again sorry for the long wait


	4. story time 1

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh

-------------------------

"You see my children my story begins a long time ago, when 2 were chosen. 2 gave themselves to the gods, a never ending plea, forsaking all others in what could happen, never knowing that in the end they would know sadness, but in that sadness joy"

"It all started with two young girls, Raven and Hawk, twins if you could believe. They were born and raised in this desert, never knew any other, never knew another loyalty, all there was to them was their tribe and each other. In the long nights they would sit around the fire and listen to their mother, the head of the tribe, tell tales of places you could only dream of. Places where it rains every day of the year, where there were forests as far as the eye could see. Where horses grazed in meadows, where flowers were of plenty."

"These girls listened to these stories and dreamed, played, always that was were they were going to be, they were going to run free, not hide, become priestesses and travel the land, they knew no fear, they new no hate"

"Now children of my tribe listen to this, they never dreamed that their one dream was one that would lead to sadness. They played as they always did, imagining those wondrous lands when the pharaoh's men came. With them was a boy, Kheelan, a young prince, though not of this land and then no one knew, they demanded that the tribe take this boy, he had been found in the streets, his family dead. He would never have been accepted into the great city, not with hair of tarnished gold and sea blue eyes. No he would have been killed as well, so he was taken to this tribe."

"Both girls looked at this boy and could see no reason why he would be killed, his eyes were like many of those in their tribe and his hair was like one of the girls own, perhaps that should have been their first clue, that this boy had to be taken from the city, but no they did not see this. The girls befriended him and from that point forward they were almost always together."

"But as time goes on they changed, as did their dreams. All people changes and the girls started to change, they grew, while as children they were identical, they began to change in different ways, Hawks hair lightened while Ravens deepened. The boy changed as well, he remembered what he had been told and understood who he was, what he was."

"You see as a child Kheelan had never understood what it was to be a prince, it was nothing to him, he knew nothing of his kingdom, or the massacre that forced his family out, of the disaster that killed his family and brought him to this strange land. He was of the desert but as he grew he started to understand who he was, he told no one, how could he tell those he loved that he was royalty? He never said a word, that was until one day men came, they came and tried to take the tribes women, all fought but it was to no use, finally there was no other way but to run."

"The two girls and the boy fled the scene, the girls mother gave the horses and they rode, away, they knew not to were they rode, they knew of no safe place. The boy led them, he was the only one who had ever been out of the desert and he was the only one with any idea of where to go."

"After months of traveling they came across a wondrous sight. A giant body of water, sparkly all hues of blue and green. Lapping at the sand. You could see no end, imagine no end. Kheelan knew this place though, he had seen it once before, fleeing from the enemies of his family."

"They were offered a ride on a ship if they would work for their keep, they had no choice but to accept, the ones who had invaded they village were still out there and were still searching, they did not know why these people wanted them but it was that fear that led them to take the job, to get on that boat and go to this far away land. On this ship all Raven and Hawk could think about was where they were going. They missed there home, their family but the held hope in their hearts that this place they were going to was they place of dreams that they had heard so much about as a children, the place of endless forests and rain every day.


End file.
